fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Terri Daniella Fiss/Why do you do this, when I just wanted to love you?
Original song: Today I had a moment of reflection; A while for me. I have found that I have no friends, I will never, people just want to use me or something in return That they are not friends, There is a perfect name for these people is "ambitious" or "agreed" He did not like people, They like what I have That is better not to have friends How do I know you are well? My best friend has shown And you will answer me "Not everyone is like" And I will answer "Sure" If one has deceived me, all will As if one has hurt me, all will damage me The law is, and always will be That's the reality Maybe it is because I am very negative, but I'm so Now, you ask me, "What happened?" Since you asked me about 8 times already But I'll tell you again, this time listen to me When I talk think nobody listens to me And I think that has a lot of people feel the same I right? Have you I'm right? This is what happened: As you know I've always been in love with him, You ask me "When? Where?" And I answer "Yesterday I told you, and It's that you never listen to me when I talk!" Why do you always have to be this way? I do not know if he knew I liked, and much But I know you hung out with other girls, to make me jealous "I got it?" Unfortunately, yes. "Are you jealous?" Of course you know that I am I told you it was easy, you believed You said it was stupid, you believed You said it was silly, you believed Why do you do this, when I just wanted to love you? You used me, accept it You made me mourn, accept it You hurt me, accept it I lied, accept it. "Are you okay?" Of course I'm fine after I that broke my heart You do not know you've hurt me Not that I exist I do not talk, just talk me when someone You told me you loved me, that made me happy Abrazabas me, you gave me kisses and you made me incredible gifts The gifts did not give me happiness What it gave me was to be with you You told me that I alone look for me "I have not hurt me what have you done" You remember me, that I first kiss "It was a bet, thanks to that got $ 20" You said I wanted that "I did not want to do it" "Let's make love" You "I do not want" I "What do you want the stupid virginity?" Yelling "Not just for that, you're a jerk who wants to get yourself to someone you" I cried, I felt drowned in the words that I said "If that hare" I wanted to die, I did not want to endure all that and went I told you it was easy, you believed You said it was stupid, you believed You said it was silly, you believed Why do you do this, when I just wanted to love you? You used me, accept it You made me mourn, accept it You hurt me, accept it I lied, accept it. "Now you all right?" You asked me "If I am fine" "So, why are you crying?" "What do you say? I'm not crying, it's raining " Wet with tears, Tears were in my hands, Where I was hugging my legs I was in the rain, getting wet I love the rain because no one knows I'm crying He was there with an umbrella And a smile on her lips I wanted to erase from the face that idiot, "I'm sorry, I did not do that, I want you to be my best friend and forgive me" That he said "You have not, do not forgive, you made me suffer, broken my heart and soul" "But..." I just said that because I interrupted "Let me not want to know anything about you, now stay away, do not know you" My tears kept falling down "Okay," It was. The next day, I went to see him, but he... He was dead, I can not... I gave him a kiss on the cheek and apologized It was partly my fault You were the only one to make me smile, which made me mourn and that made me laugh I told you it was easy, you believed You said it was stupid, you believed You said it was silly, you believed Why do you do this, when I just wanted to love you? You used me, accept it You made me mourn, accept it You hurt me, accept it I lied, accept it. "Are you still mad at him?" "No, I still love him but not now this, rest my love" Category:Blog posts